Recently, new tube fitting concepts has been described relating to non-flared type tube fittings. The new concepts relate to the use of a tube gripping device that is optionally either integral to one of the tube coupling members such as a nut or body, or separable therefrom. Such concepts are taught in International patent application nos. US02/03431 filed on Feb. 6, 2002, published on Aug. 15, 2003 as publication no. WO02/63195 for TUBE FITTING WITH SEPARABLE TUBE GRIPPING RING; and US02/03430 filed on Feb. 6, 2002, published on Aug. 15, 2003 as publication no. WO02/63194 for TUBE FITTING FOR STAINLESS STEEL TUBING, the entire disclosures of which are fully incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention is directed to further enhancements of such concepts.